


Ear piercing

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ear Piercings, F/M, M/M, Mischief, Sibling Love, Siblings, Stupid Kids Being Stupid, the ships don't impact the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Albus wants his ear pierced but no place will let him get one with parental supervision, whatever shall he do?





	Ear piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted anything but I'm working on something big but today I just got a huge burst of inspiration for this so I wrote it! I hope you like this crazy Potter siblingness! As someone with siblings, I'm sure ya'll can relate (unless you're like Scorp, then, hope you enjoy this experience <3) 
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder the ships aren't really important to the story but I felt like I needed to add them for my own sake.

"I think a piercing would look really cool," Scorpius said from over the phone.

Albus nodded, scrolling on his phone, sighing. "I know. But all these places need a parent," he groaned and laid back on his bed, then turned around to lay on his stomach.

Scorpius hummed just loud enough for Albus to hear. "Why don't you ask your dad, if you want one so bad?"

"I can't ask my dad. He'll flip if I do. 'Oh, a piercing? Why put yourself through the risk? It'll get infected, and you'll die!'" Albus said in a horrible impersonation of his dad.

Scorpius laughed. "The worst thing that'll happen is that he'll say no. Then you just got to wait until your mum comes back."

Albus whined and rested his head on a pillow, giving his eyes a break. "Can't. She's literally coming back August 31st. I doubt she'll be in the mood to even leave the house."

Picking up his phone again, Albus scrolled through the options that came up for 'Ear piercing for minors.' And like all the other million times he had looked it up that summer, they were all too sketchy or too far for him to go on his own.

Scorpius sighed. "I'm not sure then. Sorry, Al. But hey, why don't you just ask someone. Ask Lily, she might know a place. She knows all sort of stuff like that, I'm sure."

Albus nodded and sat up on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I will. Probably should before dad gets home. If anything, it'll get my mind off of my horrible misfortune," he whined, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

Scorpius laughed, and Albus knew he was probably shaking his head. "So dramatic. Well, have fun with your sister. I've got to go now."

Albus nodded and stood up, stretching his free hand high above his head as he held the phone to his ear. "Alright, bye, Scorp."

"Bye, Albus!" and with that, Scorpius hung up. Well, that was an idea he ought to try.

Albus sighed and pocketed his phone before deciding to leave his room. He headed downstairs and got a peak of James rummaging around in the kitchen before finding Lily on the couch. Curled up with a book.

He wondered if she'd actually know any place that'd do earrings for a minor. Now that he thought about it, probably not. She went with mum to get her earrings if he recalled. How could he not, his dad freaked out for a month.

Though, earrings aren't impossible to do outside of a store. Maybe one of Lily's friend's mums could do it. But then that would mean Albus would have to actually meet people and change out of his sweats.

Unless...

Albus walked over to Lily and stood over her, glancing at the page. 'DIY vegan sunscreen that you can eat too!' Gross.

Lily stiffened, and Albus watched as she still tried to read and smirked. He leaned down, glaring at the page intensely as he hummed loudly.

"What do you want?" Lily scolded and slammed the book shut, frowning at him.

Albus sat on the armrest, ignoring her. "Are you still in your DIY phase?"

Lily frowned harder and turned back to her book. "It's not a phase," she said, matter-a-factly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before clearing his throat. "I need your help."

Lily perked up and eyed him. Curious but skeptical. "With what?"

Was he seriously going to do this? Yes. Yes, he was.

Albus looked over his shoulder checking his surroundings before leaning in and whispering. "I want to get my ear pierced."

Lily gasped and grinned brightly. "Really?" She tossed her book beside her and turned to face him.

Albus nodded, somehow he felt Lily already knew what he was going to say by her reaction. "Yeah, but I can't find a place to get one without permission."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "Right, and mum's not here. And dad..."

The two of them sighed. Dad can handle a lot of things, but apparently not needles and his children in the same room.

"Why don't we do it at home?" Lily suggested, breaking the silence.

Perfect. This was going exactly as planned. Except for a critical piece of information.

"Do you know how to do it?" Albus asked.

Lily nodded and scoffed, offended. "Of course I do. All the girls at Hogwarts do. Do you think mum actually took me to get this one?"

Lily pulled her hair back and tapped on a second lobe piercing.

Where did that come from? Had she been hiding that all summer?

Albus nodded, impressed. "So you've done it before."

Lily nodded. "Yes! So many times!" She said and held Albus' arm, shaking him. "Please please please let me do it! I'm so bored!" she whined.

"Alright!" Albus huffed and swatted her away. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

Albus and Lily paused and turned to see James standing there, attempting to be intimidating with his wand out and arms crossed. Which was hard considering the pjs.

"I'm piercing Albus' ear!" Lily hummed and stood up.

"What?" James gasped and turned to Albus. "Seriously?"

Albus groaned and rolled his eyes hard enough for his head to move too. "Yeah. It's fine. Better than going to a sketchy parlour."

"No, parlours are better. They're actually trained." James argued.

Lily shook her head. "I could work at a parlour, James. Plus, I've done it loads of times."

Albus stood beside his sister and nodded. "She has, plus," he paused and pulled out his phone, opening a picture of one of the shops for them to see. "These are the only places I'd be allowed to go."

"Bleh," Lily groaned, and James stepped closer scrunching his nose at the picture.

"That can't be real," James muttered and scrunched up his nose. "Gross."

Albus nodded and took his phone back. "Exactly. I can't go to a place like that. So, Lily's gonna do it here."

"Well, my room is better," Lily interjected.

Albus stared at her for a hot sec. "I meant at home."

"Oh," Lily said and turned to James, nodding. "Yup."

James looked back and forth between the two and Albus just prayed he'd let this go.

"Alright," James finally said.

Albus took a deep breath of relief.

"But," James added and Albus paused halfway through his breath. "I'm watching," he said. "It's so bloody boring today. There's nothing to do."

Albus let out his sigh. Thank Merlin's beard.

Lily grinned and nodded. "Sure! I could use an assistant," she said and led them upstairs.

The three entered Lily's room, and Albus snaked her desk chair while James plopped onto her beanbag, fiddling with his wand as they both watched Lily rummage through her things.

"So, you really want an earring?" James said, pushing Albus' chair with his foot.

Albus just let the chair slowly rotate and nodded. "Yeah, I've wanted one since last year. They look really cool."

James hummed. "Yeah, it's cool. Very edgy," he said with a nod of approval.

Albus smiled and nodded when he was facing his brother again. "Thanks. It works for my aesthetic."

James groaned and kicked his chair, smirking. "You're such a nerd."

"Hey," Albus huffed and tried to push James' foot away. "Stop kicking me!"

"James!" Lily whined, and the boys stopped, mid-fight. "Can you get your lighter?"

James and Albus pulled back and James' raised his eyebrow. "Why do you need a lighter?"

Albus rolled his eyes. Notice how James said _a_ lighter, instead of _my_ lighter. You aren't fooling anyone here, James.

Lily rolled her eyes and held out an intimidatingly long needle. "To sterilize the needle. So, we need your lighter."

James opened his mouth to counter her. Probably insist he doesn't have a lighter. Albus and Lily gave him a pointed look before he could even try.

James closed his mouth and sighed. "Alright," he said and lifted his wand. "Accio, lighter."

The lighter came zooming in and James' caught it, tossing it to Lily with a smug smirk.

"Stop flexing, you arsehole," Albus scoffed. He couldn't wait to be seventeen. Then he could do magic whenever he wanted.

"Okay, ready," Lily chirped and reached over to grab her chair and drag Albus closer to her desk.

Albus looked over and nodded, impressed. She had everything they needed all laid out. Sterilizing potion, cotton pads, needles, a marker, gloves, gauze and tissues just in case and even a few pairs of unopened earrings. "Very nice. Very professional."

Lily grinned and tilted her chin up. "Thank you."

James had walked over, looking as well. "Cool. "Alright, let's get this going before dad comes home."

Albus nodded and picked up a simple silver ball set. "I want these ones," he said and placed it back down.

"Great, those are so cute. They make a nice first pair," Lily said, and James slid the rejected pairs away.

"Good choice, Al," James said, holding the set up.

Albus sat up straight and smiled. "Thanks." Albus felt a burst of excitement. Woah, he was actually going to do this and have a piercing! He was actually starting to feel a bit nervous.

Lily turned around and held the marker up. "Okay Al, where do you want it?"

"Well, I want a simple lobe piercing. So just anywhere here," Albus said and held the bottom part of his right ear lobe.

Lily nodded and pushed his hand away before pressing a dot of his ear. "James, pass the mirror," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," James teased, and the hand mirror went from his hand to Lily's to Albus'.

"Good?" Lily asked.

Albus studied his ear where the dot was and nodded. "Yup. Perfect."

Lily beamed and turned back to her desk.

Albus watched her pull out a new pair of latex gloves and slid them on, snapping them once on. Maybe it was the reality of that he was just about to just stabbed by his sister or the sound of the gloved, but Albus grimaced nervously. "Do you have to do that?"

Lily nodded. "Yup. For dramatic effect," she said and started to soak a cotton pad with the sterilizing potion. "Look away," she ordered, turning back around.

Albus looked ahead and shivered when the cold potion touched his ear. He took a deep breath, trying to relax as she seemed to have wiped every inch of his ear. At least she was being thorough.

James leaned over enough for Albus to get goosebumps. "You totally wiped the dot off. Now you don't know where to put it," he scolded.

Oh no. _She did what now?_

"I know," Lily snapped. "I remember where it goes. Doing a piercing with the dot there is dangerous. The ink can enter Albus' blood."

Albus cringed. It didn't say that anywhere he had read. And he read a lot about piercings.

"Can it?" James asked and pulled back.

Lily nodded. "Yup," she said and started the next step.

Albus gulped, and he to get impatient. "Can we just hurry up," he asked, trying to keep his cool.

He watched as Lily finish off the needle with the lighter. "Yeah, It'll be over soon. Don't worry," she said before turning to James. "Okay, I need you to hold Albus' ear out and keep the tissues near you. Just in case."

James nodded and through the corner of his eye, Albus watched James grab a glove and snap it on. Albus cringed at the sound. Not helping.

"Okay, Al. Take a deep breath," Lily said smoothly and took a deep inhale.

Albus copied her and so did James and at three, they all exhaled.

"Right, let's get this done," Albus said.

He felt James' hand hold his ear out and Albus had to swallow his discomfort, but damn, James didn't have to be a prick and practically tug his ear like that.

When Lily pulled the bottom of his ear, Albus froze. He stayed perfectly still and shut his eyes tight.

It'll be fine. It wasn't going to hurt. Everything was going to be okay. The pain will come and go quickly. It was going to pass, and it'll be worth it. Yeah, Albus will be the coolest. Everything was going to be alright.

Albus felt the pressure of the needle push against his ear, and he let out a slow, deep breath. It was going to be okay.

"Kids! I'm back!"

Albus gasped before yelping in pain. Dad! His ear! Oh no! Crap! Abort! Abort!!!

"Lily!" James yelled and jerked his hand back. "You poked me!"

"Dad's home!" Lily gasped, and chaos erupted.

"The needle's still in my ear," Albus hissed, biting his knuckle in pain.

"Yeah, we gotta take it out," James hurried.

"No, wait! We can finish it," Lily gasped.

"There's no time, dad's literally home," James said and pulled the needle.

Albus shrieked from the flaring pain "Fuck! James!" Albus shoved him away, and Lily shushed. The pain now mixed with a weird wet feeling.

"James! Grab the tissues. He's bleeding" Lily gasped and scrambled for the earrings. "We can finish this, just hold on, Al. We're almost done," Lily whispered.

"Stop the bleeding!" Albus hissed and started to feel dizzy from the anarchy. He could feel the blood trickling down his neck, and he wanted to squirm, but squirming made the needle move, which caused more bleeding which made him feel even dizzier. And to top it off James pressed the tissues around his ear possibly blind to the fact he still had a metal rod through his ear! "Ow, fuck, James!"

"Shh, shut up," James whispered.

Albus bit his finger to fight against the pain, and the three Potters stopped every movement and sound to listen. Nothing. No noise from the house. Maybe it was just a fluke that they all heard dad. Or perhaps dad just left again.

But the silence turned to stomping, and it was getting faster and louder. Oh, Merlin, they were going to be in so much trouble!

"Stop the bloody bleeding!" Albus yelled, and James and Lily burst into action to do something. Anything!

The door burst open, and everyone froze. Lily clinging onto a half opened box, James with a million tissues against Albus' ear and Albus, red-faced, teary-eyed with the needle still being in his ear and shooting pain through his body with every inch James' moved.

"Hey, dad. You're back," Albus said slowly, clenching his teeth together as he attempted to smile. Though, the look on their dad's face couldn't be consoled with sweet talk.

"What happened," Harry rushed forward, and James and Lily pulled away, looking down like sad puppies. Which, was rude from Albus' point of view. If anyone deserved to be a sad puppy, it was Albus.

Harry cupped Albus' face and turned his head, startled to find the cause of the bleeding. Harry sat on the bed and rolled Albus closer, facing the bleeding ear towards him"What happened," Harry asked again, more firm this time.

"Albus wanted a piercing," Lily mumbled.

Albus frowned. Great, blame it on him. He's the victim here! He's the one bleeding!

"And you thought you could do it here? James, why did you stop them?" Harry scolded his wand already out and muttering a charm.

Albus shivered at the nubbing charm and took a deep breath as Harry started to pull out the needle.

"Lily said she could do it," James mumbled.

"I can, but you scared me when you pulled away," Lily huffed.

"That's cause you pricked me!"

"I didn't!"

James scoffed. "Well, I thought you did."

Harry shook his head, sighing as he focused on Albus' ear, finally pulling out the needle.

Sighing in relief, Albus felt the pain began to go down once Harry changed to a healing charm. Though, he wished his dad would use obliviate on himself because Albus was so not in the mood for a lecture.

James and Lily went quiet as the three of them watched Harry sit back, take off his glasses, rub his eyes before putting his glasses back on. He looked at his three children and paused at Albus.

Albus gulped. So not cool. Why him? This wasn't his fault! He didn't make himself bleed.

"So, you want a piercing," Harry asked in a calm, yet tired voice.

Albus blinked. Was he not going to yell? Freak out? Get mad even?

"Uh, yeah. I've wanted one all summer," Albus started and looked down at his feet, kicking them weakly against the ground. "But everywhere I looked, I needed a parent, and I know you'd say no," he mumbled.

"You're right, I would've said no" Harry said, and Albus sighed. He could practically feel the punishment ideas oozing off his dad.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "But if I knew you'd go this far, I'd take you."

"Really?" Albus' head shot up. Was this real? Was he serious? "Really dad?" Albus asked again.

"Wait," James said, and everyone paused. "Why aren't you mad? Or freaking out?"

Harry looked at James and shrugged with a tiny smile. A smile! What? "Seeing the blood made me go into work mode. Once it passes, I'm sure I'll start freaking out."

The three of them fell quiet before Lily poked James. "We got to keep him in work mode," she 'whispered.'

Harry laughed softly and relaxed his shoulder. "It's fine, Lily. Things like this happen when you're young," he added before turning to Albus. "If you really want to get a piercing, we can go now, since we were going to go out for dinner anyway."

Albus gawked at his dad in disbelief. Suddenly, he loved work-dad. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really, now all of you go get changed," he said.

"You're awesome, dad! I know just the place too," Albus rambled and quickly get his dad a tight before shotting up and rushing out of the room.

Of everything he had expected from his dad, this was not it. But hey, Albus wasn't going to this opportunity slip by.

Who needs to remember the fact that ten seconds ago he was a bleeding mess because Lily tried to pierce his ear while James did nothing to stop them? Psssssh, not Albus.

 

\-----

  
"What do you think," Albus asked, walking up to the bench.

Lily, Harry and James sat up, and Albus turned to the side, exposing his ear.

Harry nodded. "Suites you. I like it."

"You think so?" Albus asked, beaming.

"Yup, very aesthetic," James said teasingly, and Lily nodded.

"Sorry they couldn't do one on your lobe," Lily pouted. Despite being healed entirely, the piercing lady didn't think it was the best idea to try again on the same spot.

"It's okay, Lily. Plus, I wanted a helix anyway. I just didn't trust you enough to do it," Albus admitted.

"Oh," she mumbled and pouted. Albus patted her head sympathetically.

"So, how do you feel," James asked, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Albus smirked and attempted to smoulder. "I feel cooler already. Maybe I'll get a tattoo next."

"Woah, there," Harry laughed and got up. "At least enjoy this before you jump to the next thing," he said and walked over to the small counter to pay.

Albus rolled his eyes but kept smiling. Nothing could ruin his day after this. Today, he'd been liberated! Upgraded! Albus felt like a new man. A cooler man. A hotter man.

"Gotta take a picture," Albus mumbled and reached for his phone. Touching the empty pocket, Albus gasped and patted his butt anxiously.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked and held up Albus' phone.

Albus stared at his phone and frowned. Right. Well, there had to be some consequences.

Albus sighed. "Can you take a picture dad?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course," he hummed.

Albus shuffled to make sure he got the best lighting before Harry stopped him. "No, no, no. All of you, get in."

Albus groaned along with James and Lily. "Really dad?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Really."

James and Lily awkwardly stood beside Albus, and they watched Harry lift Albus' phone up before furrowing his eyebrows. "Your camera's broken too?"

Albus shrugged. "Yeah." It was to be expected when Albus dropped his phone a million times a day.

Harry shook his head before smiling at his kids. "That's okay. I've got three other fully functioning phones to choose from," he said and pulled out James' phone.

"Urgh, dad. Really? Use Lily's," James groaned.

"Lily's? She doesn't have a phone now. And neither do you or Al," Harry said innocently and pointed the camera at them. "Say cheese."

Albus shook his head and just smiled at the camera. Punishment or not, this was totally worth it. He could survive without his phone for two weeks. Two weeks is nothing compared to a year of pining for earrings. And now, he's got one. And with this earring, Albus was _cool_ for a lifetime.


End file.
